


Day 234 - The chief of sinners

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [234]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anderson Is An Idiot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Riddle (not Tom Marvolo), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Four heads bent over a small piece of paper.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 234 - The chief of sinners

Four heads bent over a small piece of paper. A piece of paper that said “If I am the chief of sinners, I am the chief of sufferers also.”

Nobody spoke until John said what they all where thinking.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a riddle. Another of his games. He is telling us where we will find the abductee.”

“Thankfully we have our favourite psychopath to solve the riddle,” came Anderson’s voice from the table against which he was leaning.

“Anderson, shut up.” Lestrade glared at him.

“I don’t know what that means.” Sherlock was staring at the piece of paper looking a little lost. 

Anderson strolled over and took a look. Then he paled when he realised that he and not a certain alleged psychopath would solve the riddle.

“I do. It’s a quote from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. No idea how that will help us though.”

“That is rather obvious, isn’t it? Lestrade, John, let’s go.”

It took them another hour, but they found the little girl and returned her to her parents. It took Sherlock six hours to track down the kidnapper and hand him over to Lestrade, who was very grateful and didn’t say anything when Sherlock was rude to Anderson. He figured after this masterly-achievement he was allowed to boast.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you figure out where the little girl was? :D
> 
>    
> Hint:  
> The prompt was 'Hyde Park'.  
> ;)  
> .


End file.
